la venganza de atena
by lanyi
Summary: milo y aioria quieren vengarse de unos amigos, mintiendo a atena y diciendole que esos dos tenian una relacion amorosa, atena se entera del engaño y decide vengarse con ayuda de los dos involucrados sentimentalmente (no yaoi) pasen y lee:)
1. Chapter 1

AIORIA: tenemos que vengarnos esto no se quedara así

Milo: tienes razón, y ya sé cómo lo haremos sígueme

Atena: es verdad lo que me dicen, yo no me imagine que ellos tuvieran esas preferencias

Milo: si atena es la verdad queremos ayudarlos, pues usted ha notado lo distantes que son, y lo groseros que se portan con nosotros

Aioria: si ya me canse de que angeló me esté molestando siempre

Milo: si y shura no se queda atrás

Atena: entonces los ayudare llamare a una amiga, retírense y llamen a cáncer y capricornio.

Atena: los mande a llamar, porque no me gustan los secretos si quieren hacer algo, o están haciendo algo me lo tienen que hacer saber

Angelo: hay no ya se enteró, no se lo diga a saga por favor

Shura: si tampoco a kanon

Atena: yo sé que ellos son importantes para ustedes pero ellos deben saberlo, todos deben saberlo

Angelo: pero todos lo saben menos ellos

Shura: si ellos nos ayudaron

Atena: encerio dijo enojada, osea que yo era la única que no sabía, que pensaban que se los iva a prohibir

Angelo: no, no es algo malo, no sé porque nos lo prohibiría

Atena: el amor nunca es malo

Shura: que tiene que ver el amor en esto

Atena: todo, dijo mientras se levantaba se acercó a los caballeros los tomo de las manos y las unio entre ellos haciendo que los dos caballero se tomar de las manos muy confudidios,me alegra ver que hayan decidio quererse y estar juntos pero a la próxima díganme ,y cuéntenme como paso

Cáncer y capricornio se soltaron y vieron con curiosidad a su diosa

Angelo: atena , tú crees que somos pareja

Atena si: aioria y milo me lo dijeron

Shura: esos dos los matare

Atena: pero ¿Por qué?

Angelo: es mentira atena no debes creer nada de lo que ellos te digan

Atena: así que me mintieron

Shura: eso temo

Atena : esto no se quedara a si ,quieren jugar eh, pues atena puede jugar jajajjajj dijo mientras reia como maniática

Angelo: atena da miedo cuando se lo propone

Shura: si me dieron escalofríos


	2. Chapter 2

EL PLAN DE ATENA

ATENA: entonces fingirán ser pareja, luego se le insinuaran a aioria y milo, se sentirán incomodos, vendrán a mi yo fingiré entendimiento, les diré que hablen con paciencia con ustedes y van salgo con los otros caballeros y nos reímos en sus caras. Dijo antena emociona

Ángelo: y si solo los golpeamos-dijo cáncer levantando su mano

Shura: si, atena tu plan es muy complicado} atena: me alegra que discutamos, con tanto respeto, pero ustedes olvidan algo ¡yo soy su diosa y harán lo que les diga entendido

Shura y Ángelo: ok –y bajaron la cabeza.

ATENA: y bien ¿Quién será la mujer?

Que-dijeron los caballeros sin entender

Atena: si en estas relaciones, siempre hay una mujer y un hombre quien será la mujer

Los dos se miraron y dijeron: el-se señalaron al tiempo

Atena: lo, como los caballeros dorados que son

Ángelo: tiene razón

Shura: estoy de acuerdo

Piedra, papel o tijera

Shura: ¡si en tu cara]!

Ángelo: hay no T-T

Atena: pero que alegría, ahora retírense

Ángelo: hay no es justo

Shura: ya deja de lamentarte y empieza a actuar, primero iremos a escorpio

EN ESCORPIO

Milo: jajajaj atena debe estar preguntándoles de todo jajjaa.

Aioria: lo pensaran dos veces antes de volver a molestarnos, ahora quien es la gata Ángelo

Milo: si y quien es el idiota shura

Aioria y milo: jajajajja

Shura: hola milo, aioria

Ángelo: come están

Aioria: que les sucede jiji,atena ya les hablo de sus ..de sus jajjajaja,jay no puedo milo termina la frase por mi jajaj

Ángelo. Si ya hablamos con atena, ustedes son muy buenos amigos

Shura: si, gracias a ustedes, pudimos contarle a atena lo nuestro verdad

Ángelo: si y abrazo el brazo de shura

Shura: adiós

Y los dos se fueron riéndose

Milo y aioria: ellos, ellos si son pareja

Saliendo de escorpio

Ángelo: ni pienses que volveré a hacer eso

Shura: ni que yo quisiera tenerte cerca

Ángelo: es porque no soy tan lindo como aioros

Shura: y tu quisieras que yo fuera como afrodita

Ángelo y shura: ajjajaja , Ángelo- las cosas que hacemos por atena

Shura: si debería pagarnos mas

Ángelo: debería empezar por pagarnos

Si

Milo: oigan esperen

Shura: ¿si?

Aioria: emm,pues verán queríamos disculparnos , nosotros no sabíamos, lo de ustedes

Ángelo: no importa, adiós

Y bajaron juntos para simular, pero para su mala suerte se encontraron con alguien en el camino

Seiya: shura,Ángelo..¿qué hacen?

Shura: nada estábamos hablando con atena

Seiya: si claro, adiós

Ángelo: crees que haya visto

Shura: no sé pero no podemos decir que fingimos recuerda atena se los dirá a todos en la fiesta de kanon y saga

Seiya: aioria ¿Qué sucede con Ángelo y shura?

Milo: no lo sabes

Seiya: no, espera llamare a los demás

Shun: no es necesario, ya llegamos

Seiya: pero como

Ikki: veníamos detrás de ti idiota

Aioria: ¿quieren saber qué pasa con shura y Ángelo?

Shiryu: claro

Milo: ellos dos son novios

Hyoga: ¿¡que!?

Aioria: como lo escucharon, se lo dijeron a atena

Seiya: vaya quien lo diría

Shun: si esas cosas siempre son del que menos te lo esperas

Shyriu: si yo lo digo por experiencia; es decir ellos se veían tan rudos, en la batalla de las doce casa me dieron una paliza y resulta que son gays, que triste

Hyoga: eso significa que los rudos son más "sensibles¨

Todos al tiempo: eso quiere decir

Ikki:¡ no me miren a si yo no soy gay!


	3. Chapter 3

Primero quiero agradecer a Sabaku no judith por decirme que estaba incumpliendo con las reglan de fanfiction, en realidad no lo sabía gracias, si alguno de ustedes nota que sigo cometiendo estos errores les pido de la manera más atenta queme lo hagan saber gracias y también agradecer a las otras personas que me dejaron un comentario

Como era de suponer la noticia de la supuesta relación entre cáncer capricornio se esparció por el santuario y de boca en boca se fue agrandando, más cosas

Si, dicen que son novios, que eran pareja desde los diez años imagínate-decía un soldado a su compañero tapándose la boca con una mano,-no enserió, y luego dicen que los caballeros de plata son los que desprestigian al santuario-le respondió el otro -negando con la cabeza

Y sin mas no solo llego al pueblo si no más allá, mucho más allá

Isaac, pásame la pimienta-dijo Sorrento, y si saben no, el nuevo chisme del santuario

Sorrento, los chismes son malos, que clase de caballeros me sirven-dijo Poseidón con desilusión.-si y luego, dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas-dijo Tetis, mientras bebía de su jugo,-pero quieren saber ¿no?-dijo Sorrento levantando una ceja-pues claro. Dijo poseído dándole un golpe a la mesa, escúpelo-a que no adivinan quienes e van a casar-¿Quién?-pregunto el hipocampo –apuesto a que serán saori y Pegaso-dijo Isaac-Poseidón-jajaj, no se casaran a menos que quieran nadar con los peces.-ya Sorrento dinos-dijo Tetis impaciente –se casaran. Se casaran..-dilo ya por amor a mí-dijo Poseidón siendo sujetado por sus marinas –cancer y capricornio-dijo Sorrento asustado

-jaja-ya dime quien se casara no estoy para bromas-dijo Poseidón ya calmado-es la verdad-dijo Sorrento-espera acaso los dorados no son hombres todos –pregunto el Craqueen-Tetis-lo son-dijo Sorrento-escuche que harán una fiesta el día en que cumplen los gemelos-dijo Sorrento

Y no me invita-Poseidón se puso triste, iremos de todos modos les llevare un regalo

No me digas, ¿Quiénes son esos?-pregunto el dios del inframundo, terminando de comer

-son esos tontos, qué le fingieron lealtad-dijo radamantys

Bueno, no somos quien para juzgar, dijo ades comprensivo, solo los dioses pueden hacerlo, y yo soy un dios así que podre juzgarlos

-yo no los culparían, viven en un santuario, tiene que cuidar un templo cada uno, y lo único que tienen cerca son hombres no me extraña-dijo lune

-yo tampoco los culparía, todos son hermosos en especial piscis –dijo minos

-Minos es hora de que superes esa afición por los piscis-dijo aiacos, apunto de reir

-estoy de acuerdo con Minos, a excepción de tauro todos son unas linduras grrrr-dijo pandora imitando a un gato

Hermana. Por favor cálmate-dijo hades sonrojado-los jóvenes de ahora-dijo negando con la cabeza

Es culpa de las hormonas, imagínate estar siempre rodeado de hombres a esa edad-radamantis se veía muy comprensivo

Santuario de atena

Sí, pero seguiremos tratándolos del mismo modo, no porque sean a si significa que se enamoren de cualquiera-dijo mu-si tienes razón-lo secundo shaka

Lo que no entiendo, es porque se fijó en shura, es decir yo soy mejor que él, no es que me interese pero me parece un insulto-dijo milo mientras se arreglaba el cabello-yo pensé que afrodita diría eso-dijo camus-yo también dijo Aldebarán

Esto no me gusta, todos me miran raro con asco-dijo mascara mientras terminaba de servir el café-creí que ya te habías acostumbrado-dijo shura sentándose en una silla-si pero, no es lo mismo, ya no me tienen miedo, diez años de una muy estructurada reputación se fueron por la borda

Ya pareces una nenita, lo que no me gusta es que tengamos que vivir juntos, a atena se le paso la mano en esto del engaño –espero que todo termine pronto, quiero golpear a unos cuantos, en especial a esa personita que esparció el rumor por el santuario

¿seiya?-pregunto shura,-seiya-dijo mascara


	4. Chapter 4

Señor,es algo absurdo l que nos pide-dijo Sorrento –sino entiendo porque se deja manipular a si por atena-dijo issac

Atena se cree mejor que yo por eso de sus dos caballeros y yo no dejare que me humille hades hará lo mismo ¿Por qué no me hacen ese insignificante favor?-pregunto Poseidón-está bien asintieron los dos caballeros

Maestro camus,mire hay viene issac,-dijo hyoga-maestro camus,¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto el kraquen,muy nervioso-pues yo vivo aquí-dijo camus-¿tu que haces aquí?-¡Issac!-,como te atrevez a dejarme a si ,eres tonto oque-sorrento,tu también viniste-dijo hyoga-si,haora no tenemos tiempo adiós, y tomo de la mano a Isaac-maestro ¿usted..usted cree que issac también…

-¡no mi niño no es asi, ese kanon él le prendió esas mañas, Camus empezó a llorar, como lo hizo con shura y mascara de muerte,-ya ,maestro -y no solo eso, todos se reían de mi por lo de la casa de libra y ahora esto, no merezco este castigo-ya, ya ,tendré novia ya vera no se reirán otra vez de eso

Templo de atena

Tú también Poseidón-no, ahora resulta que todos los dioses tienen parejitas en su orden, todos se quedarán en capricornio, ustedes vallan ahí están mis dos caballeros, los caballeros de hades y Poseidón

Casa de capricornio

Ustedes también-si nuestros dioses también nos obligaron a fingir-esto se está saliendo de control-dijo cáncer-que temes que te guste –dijo radamantys-a diferencia de ti yo sé en qué equipo juego, a mí no se me moja la canoa, en cambio la tuya está más mojada que las armaduras de las marinas de Poseidón

No los míos se quieren más-se escuchó una voz-ya quisieras salmón de quinta-se escuchó a atena-ilusos, no hay mejor amor que el que se cultiva en medio de la catástrofe-dijo hades

Atena¿Qué sucede?-pregunto shura-que les pasa como osan molestar a atena-dijo cáncer

Señor-esa mujer lo está molestando-dijo Sorrento –como te atreves a contradecir a poseidon-dijo kraken

No es nada, estábamos hablando de quienes se querían más,-dijeron los dioses

Y bueno que desean-dijo shura

Que se besen-dijo hades

¿Qué?-dijeron los caballeros al unísono

Ya oyeron-ordeno Poseidón-ahora veremos si alguno esta fingiendo, quedaran en ridículo, mis caballeros harán lo mejor después de todo yo se los ordene-pensaron los tres dioses

Los caballeros se miraron y …..

-no tolerare esto mucho tiempo-dijo mascara mientras se lavavan los dientes-yo no estoy menos angustiado que tu dijo shura –tomando enjuagan té bucal

Mientras los espectros de hades estaban pensando en tomar mediadas mas desesperadas, radamantys hacia garagaras con tiner y lune quería quitarse la boca –en cambio sonrrento y issac,ya se habían lavado los dientes a si que estaban mas tranquilos-¿Cuánto mas estaremos a si?-dijo radamantys

Hasta el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Pero nosotros tendremos que hacer más cosas, atena es muy mala con nosotros-dijeron mascara y shura

Después de esto,juro por Zeus que le pediré un aumento hades-dijo lune

Si yo se lo pediré a poseidon-dijeron issac y Sorrento

Esperen ¿sus dioses les pagan?-pregunto capricornio

Claro-dijo radamantys

Shura y mascara se miraron y bajaron la cabeza con resignación


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos, agradezco a todos sus comentarios, no recuerdo quien me pregunto pero, este no es un fic yaoi, por eso es gracioso, para nosotros y triste para los caballeros, creo que me salí un poco de la historia central, pero en realidad no pude evitar meter a Poseidón y a hades

Aioria, se encontraba arreglando su templo cuando…-hola aioria, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo mascara de muerte –pues, bien…supongo-dijo aioria, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la alegre sonrisa de cáncer-mascara salió rápidamente del templo de loe, si se quedaba un poco más hay, le empezaría a doler el rostro por esa sonrisa tan forzada, pues él no es de los que sonríen mucho

Mientras tanto shura se encontraba en escorpio, cumpliendo con su parte del malvado plan de atena , es un lindo día no te parece ,shura-dijo milo, mirando al cielo-no, es tan lindo como tú –dijo shura-milo lo miro asustado-emm,si dijo mientras corria a su templo-cuando milo se fue shura se empezó a reír ,esto va a ser fácil de lo que pensé dijo shura

En el templo de atena

Y ¿bien, como marcha todo?-pregunto atena.

-de maravilla mi señora, creo que ya los estamos asustando verdad, dijo cáncer mirando a capricornio.

-si, dentro de poco, vendrán a pedirle ayuda y usted tendrá su venganza señorita atena.

Atena sonrio,bueno ya pueden retirarse

Mascara se dirigía rápidamente al templo d eleo ,para terminar de una vez con el plan de atena,ya que shura le había tomado la delantera

-aioria,estas aquí-,pregunto mascara

-si, aquí estoy-dijo leo acercándose a el

-aioria-dijo mascara mientras tomava la mano de aioria de una manera ¿tierna?

-si-dijo aioria algo molesto

-nada ,solo quiero que sepas ,que tu eres muy importante para mi,y que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea ,yo siempre estaré a tu lado, apoyándote incondicionalmente ,dijo acercándose peligrosamente al pobre de aioria

-¡ATENA!-grito aioria, mientras corría para buscar protección con su Diosa

-espera no te vallas, no me dejes, dijo cáncer mientras perseguía a aioria

De repente aioria choco con milo

-ten mas cuidado-grito aioria

-LO, Lamento, lo que pasa es que…-dijo milo, mirando a todos lados

-no creas que escaparas de mi milo, soy muy persistente y te consta-dijo shura acercándose a ellos

Los dos caballeros corrieron al templo de atena,

-atena,atena-gritaron los dos

-¿Qué pasa ? –pregunto saori

Mascara y shura nos vienen persiguiendo, y no creo que sus intenciones sean buenas-dijo aioria

-a si, dijo atena fingiendo interés

-si tiene que ayudarnos-dijo milo angustiado

-pero claro que los ayudare,jajajaj,los ayudare muchijjaja-dijo atena con una risa malvada

-o..k-dijeron milo y aioria asustados


End file.
